Sonic lost his speed
by Bromaster The Hedgehog
Summary: HA HA HA HOW IT'S GOING BROS? It's been a while. Yeah, it's good to be back. Anyways, it's one shot and if you can read the title, you'll know what the story is about. It's finished by the way. Brofist. BAA HAA. :-)


How it's going bros? It's been a while. I been making videos on YouTube. Anyway, let's go to the story.

It was a sunny day, Sonic was running. Basically, he does that every time. But the only thing different is that, he was running slow. REALLY SLOW!

"No! NO! NO! I CAN'T BE THIS SLOW! WHAT IS HAPPENING TO ME?!"

Here's what happened.

1 hour earlier: Sonic was captured by an overweight scientist na-

"WHO ARE YOU CALLING OVERWEIGHT?!"

Okay! Sheesh. Sonic was captured by a evil scientist named Eggman.

"That's better."

"The first part was better."

"SILENCE YOU LITTLE RAT!"

"What do you want Eggman? Don't you have other things to do?"

"NO! AND I WANT THE EMERALDS!"

"To be honest, I don't have them."

"DON'T LIE TO ME!"

"Look I'm not lying. If I had them, I would be holding them. Cause I don't have any pockets."

Eggman made a angry look.

"Okay hedgehog. You're not gonna leave unharmed then."

"What are you gonna do? Sit on me?"

"NO YOU LITTLE RAT! I'm gonna take away your speed."

"Take away me speed? HA! I bet you 5 bucks it won't happen."

"Oh it will. When I shoot you with my blaster, it will decrease your speed. I tested it on a puny animal. Now hold still."

Sonic grabbed the blaster.

"I don't think so."

"Oh no! I'm scared now! It's voice activated. So it won't shoot useless I say fire."

The blaster fired at Eggman. Eggman used a shield to reflect the blast. The blast hitted Sonic.

"AAHH!"

"HA! GOT YOU!"

"Aww man."

Sonic ran around in full speed.

"Wha? And I was right! Pay up Eggman!"

"Give it some time. Then everyone will call you snail."

"Whatever. I'm outta here!"

Sonic run out of Eggman's base. Then, he stopped by a tree and took a small nap.

Let's make it interesting. SONAMY! HA HA HA!

1 hour later, Sonic woke up. He stood up and started to run. He was running slow. REALLY SLOW!

"What the heck! No no NO! Dang it Eggman! You're gonna pay for this!"

You know what else is gonna bother Sonic?

"What?"

Amy. She can finally catch you.

"Well it's a good thing that...what a minute! NO DON'T BRING AMY! PLEASE DON'T!"

TOO LATE ;-)

"SOOOOONNNIIIICCC!"

"AWW MAN!"

COME ON cheer up! You know you want her. Maybe you'll finally tell her how you feel.

"No I won't. I'm too shy."

Well you're gonna have to be brave. And Amy is gonna jump on you right now

"Sonic!"

Amy jumped on Sonic.

"What is it Amy? I gotta go beat up Eggman."

"What did he do this time?"

Sonic made a sad look.

"He took away my speed."

"Maybe it's not that bad."

Sonic ran around. This time, he ran even slower.

"Okay. It's bad!"

"REAL BAD!"

"Can't Tails give you new shoes that makes you go fast?"

"Nope."

"Aww. Then I got nothing."

Then suddenly, Eggman came.

"Well well well. As you can see, I was right. So pay up."

Sonic groaned and gave Eggman 5 bucks.

"Come on Eggman, don't do this to me. Just give me my speed back."

"Nope. You'll never get it back."

Amy was behind Eggman. She knocked him out with her hammer.

"Thanks Amy."

"No problem. Anytime. Anyplace."

They took him to Tails lab.

"Tails! Are you here?"

"Hey Sonic. Hey Amy. Wait. Is that Eg-"

"No time. Just put him in a chair and strap him."

"Okay? What happened?"

"Eggman took away my speed."

"That's not a big of a deal."

Sonic ran around. He ran even slower.

"Okay. I stand corrected. But why is Amy here?"

"To help us out."

"Oh okay."

Let's just go to the part where Eggman woke up.

"Huh? Where am I?"

"In Tails lab."

"What the...why you little."

Eggman tried to break free.

"Dang it!"

"Eggman, you'll be released until you give me my speed."

"Don't worry about your speed. It comes back when it's ready. You see, you took only half of the blast. My shield took away the other half of the blast."

"When will I get my speed back?"

"Like I said, when it is ready. Now let me go. I got to check on my base. Don't want my robots to mess up my stuff."

"Let him go Tails."

"But what if it's a trick."

"Trust me it's not."

Tails freed Eggman.

"Oh and Sonic, here is your 5 bucks. I can't take it cause my robots steal money from me."

"You can go to a bank. Dummy."

"Since I done crime, they won't allow me to enter the bank."

"Whatever."

Eggman walked to his base.

"Now what?"

"We wait. Let's go Amy."

Sonic and Amy left. Sonic sat by a tree. Amy sat with him.

"What do you want to do now?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to kiss me."

"I'll do it later cause I don't want anybody seeing us."

"Oh fine."

[Quick question and answer]

(Here's a reason why I don't want to go back to edit all the parts. Cause I don't want to waste all day going through chapter to chapter. I'm really sorry but you're going have to read it the way it is.)

Okay here is the part when lemons happened.

Warning: LEMONS

JUST KIDDING. NO LEMONS. WANT IT SO BAD. GO TO I DON'T GIVE A F###.COM

Okay I'm back. But it's 3:41 AM so, yeah. Let's type.

Here is the clean non-lemony part.

Sonic was playing truth or dare.

"Truth."

"Do you love me?"

"Um. I'll answer that question later."

"So you'll do everything else later? You just don't want to do it!"

"Look Ames, I don't want to do them now. I'll do them in a private place. Now truth or dare?"

"I dare you to say I hate Sonic the hedgehog."

"Wha? WHAT!?"

"Hey don't worry, I know you don't hate me."

"No. I don't want to say it. I would never hate you. I love you so much. I care for you I protect you. I'll do anything for you. You always help us out. You always find a way to solve the problem. You care about us."

When Sonic heard those words, he turned around and made a sad look. He started to think.

(Is that true? Then why can't I tell her how I feel? She is...amazing. Let's face it, I can't do it. If I tell her, she'll flip out. If I don't, sooner or later, I'll miss my chance. All the things Amy said aren't true. )

Sonic started to cry. But Amy didn't see him.

(I'm nothing.)

"Sonic? Are you okay?"

Sonic quickly dried his tears and looked at Amy.

"Yeah, I'm alright."

"You need anything?"

"No I'm alright."

"You sure."

"A hug I guess..."

Sonic wanted her so badly. Amy walked towards Sonic and gave him a hug.

"Feeling better?"

"Much better."

Sonic smiled and held Amy tighter.

2 minutes later, they've stopped.

"Hey Amy, there's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I...lo-"

"SONIC!"

Tails ran to Sonic.

"What is it Tails?"

"You can run fast now. Eggman told us."

"For real?"

"Yeah."

Sonic ran around in full speed.

"Since when Eggman turned nice?"

Let's go to Eggman and find out.

"Curse this blaster! Turns evil to good. I can't believe that I told them that Sonic can run."

Well I believe that is all we need to know. Let's go back to Sonic.

"I can't believe it. I'm fast again. It's a miracle."

"I better get back. I'm working on the new Tornado."

" Alright, thanks Tails."

"No problem."

Tails went back to the lab. Sonic was running around. Amy was watching him run.

"Can't you believe it Ames?"

"Yeah. Um..what were you gonna say?"

"Say what?"

"Never mind"

Amy sighed. Sonic stopped and walked towards Amy. He suddenly remember what he was gonna say. He grabbed Amy's hand.

"Amy. There's something that I've been meaning to tell you."

"What is it Sonic?"

He held Amy tight and kissed her. Amy held Sonic tighter. Then, Sonic broke the kiss.

"I love you Amy."

"I love you too Sonic."

"And I did the dares."

"Oh I didn't notice that."

They both laughed and hugged each other.

That was great. I hope you enjoyed it. I'm not sure if I'm gonna make any video or stories for a while. Don't worry, I'll tell you bros when I'm gonna make them. Brofist. BAA HAA! :-)


End file.
